The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgery table load monitoring system.
Surgery tables are often constructed with moveable elements to allow orientation of a patient on the surgery table platform in order to allow a surgeon to perform medical procedures. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,281 which depicts a surgery table having coordinated motion and a platform that is hinged.
In the past, various movements of a motorized surgery table have been monitored by the operator. Unfortunately, recognition of abnormal movements of a motorized surgical table by personal may be overlooked or be untimely, resulting in injury to a patient.